Darren Young
Darren Youn is a professianal wrestler currently working in WWE under it's Raw brand Height: 6 foot 1 Weight: 240 lbs Age: 31 Personal life Young is known as the south beach party boy because he enjoys beach party's. He drinks alcohol. FCW 2009-2010 In 2009 Young got signed to FCW WWE's training school where he wrestled there. WWE NXT 2010 In February 2010, WWE broadcast a new show called NXT just a newer more different version of WWE Tough Enough. NXT was a show that got 8 really good competitors and they competed and there was only 1 winner, and that winner gets a contract on WWE's main roster and also gets to face any male champion at a pay-per- view of there choice. Each rookie got assigned to a pro and Young's pro was an that time smackdown superstar. Punk often complained about his non straight edge lifestyle. Young finally agreed to be part of the sraight edge society and get his head shaved but then he changed his mind. One of Punk's followers Luke Gallows didnt get on very well with Young. Young got eliminated 4th thus coming 5th out of 8, and because of this, he didn't get a wwe contract. WWE Monday Night Raw 2010-2011 The next Monday on Raw, Young's rookie CM Punk was facing John Cena, and the Winner of NXT Season 1 Wade Barret came out during their match. Then suddenly, the other 7 rookies that were in NXT Season 1 surrounded the ring, including Darren Young, then they all attacked Punk and Cena and other WWE Employees around the ring. Wade Barret later introduced this new group as The Nexus. Then at that time Raw general manager Bret Hart told them that they couldnt get contracts because thats what they were asking for. He then fired Barret and later that night the nexus attacked Bret Hart. The nexus continued their amushes over the weeks and even went as far as attacking Vince McMahon. At Money in the bank 2010, John Cena attcked Darren Young who cut his hair slightly. At Sumerslam 2010, It was the nexus vs team raw. team raw won. The next night on raw, The Raw general manager said that one member of The Nexus had to face John Cena later that night. Darren Young said that he would do it because John Cena had mainly focused on Yong on some of the attacks. Then Wade Barrett said that Darren Young was bad at fighting and if he lost to Cena, not only would he be out of the nexus, but also ttacked or in his terms 'exiled'. Darren Young lost his match and got exiled from the nexus. Young returned on the Septemer 6 2010 episode of raw during Wade Barrets match confronting him. Young began appearing on WWE Superstars more which is for unpopular wrestlers hoping to improve. In October 2010, he began a feud with William Regal. NXT 2011 Young was sent back to NXT due to lack of effort in his matches. Young is one of three finalists in NXT Season 5.